


Omens

by yamisionnach



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamisionnach/pseuds/yamisionnach
Summary: Here, have a Widoleaf thing. It's not in cannon, or anywhere in the story just... A thing I might write more for.Molly is drawn to Caleb, and when it was just them alone... Molly sees the warnings but... He just can't help himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Molly mused over his cards. Pulling one from the top in some effort to keep himself from making a bad decision. Patron saint of bad decision thy name is Mollymauk Tealeaf did not find himself terrible distracted by the card he pulled. Reversed Moon.

Ominous. As if his own patron saint was reminding him that he simply should not.

What weighed so heavy on his mind was the terrible curiosity of one Caleb Widogast. Poor boy kills with flames and finds himself gripped by something that leaves him lost and vulnerable. Hurt wearing his pale skin like a coat. Then there were those moments of genuine joy, that little smile and giddy voice when Caleb threw himself into a new book like he hadn’t spent the last two weeks miserable and making terrible decisions.

Mind that was not what gripped at Molly, it was the sight before him. In an effort to learn more about their new locale without raising eyebrows, Caleb was watching the world though his lovely cat. While the tabby went snooping, someone needed to remain with their resident mage while he was completely lost to the world. Save for touch. That. That was what gripped at Molly.

He was terribly curious to how much touch was too much, how much could he touch Caleb before he returned? Caleb was usually looking for it, a touch, when everyone was around but… Well, everyone was out having fun while Caleb was done with fun, and Molly focused heavily on keeping everyone safe and alive. That did not mean he was not terribly bored watching his silence roommate with magically clouded eyes.

“Well, I’ve had quite enough of this.” Molly stood and brushed invisible dust from his pants, striding over to where Caleb sat on the bed. He had thought on it for the last thirty minutes and decided that it was best to apologize later instead of dying of boredom. Climbing onto the firm mattress Molly sat across from Caleb and watched for any little twitch in reaction. Nothing. Well then.

Molly raised a hand and held it just over the scruff around Caleb’s chin, a feather light touch that only the jumpiest of persons would feel. Part of the reason why he was so terribly curious about touching Caleb was because there was affection there. Caleb, despite his best efforts, was endearing and he was handsome under all that mess. Even when Caleb smelled it drew Molly’s attention, in a positive way, of course. The smell of burnt flesh was horrible and somehow it make Caleb all that more lovely.

Molly had toyed with the thought, but Caleb seemed very much uninterested. Caleb liked books and hated fire; Caleb was not thinking about the future but about his past. Molly did not care for that, he was always moving forward and away from what brought his body to its unsightly end. Dwelling on the past could only lead to pain, to destruction. The trouble with free time was too much thinking. Rather than think Molly moved his nails along the growing beard, listening for a change in Caleb and taking in the quiet sound of coarse hair moving along his nails. That sound was terribly obscene in some contexts, not now but Molly liked it all the same.

Caleb gasped softly, moving his head back from Molly’s hand. “Molly, what are you doing?” His voice was shaky, shocked but not scared. Possibly. Molly knew that Caleb could hear nothing in return so the question was of no consequence, some consequence. His hand reached out again, following Caleb’s face and placing firmer pressure against him this time. Palm smoothing over Caleb’s cheek and moving up, cupping his face casually as if they knew each other far better than they actually did.

“Molly you... you are distracting me.” Well that was interesting. Caleb could simply give up, come back and make him stop but wasn’t… Molly pressed his luck a little more, the other palm cupping Caleb’s free cheek and running his thumbs along the mostly clear skin above his beard. The skin was dry, sun-kissed red from their travels and honestly needed a healing salve run over it because it must have been uncomfortable. Molly wished he had known before, he would have thought to ask for something from the apothecary. Caleb did not so much shudder, but there was tremble about him and hands blindly searched to find purchase on Molly’s wrists. The grip was weak, hesitant.

“Mollymauk? Why… why… why are you… why are you… touching… me?” Well that was simply adorable. That stutter was a sure sign that Caleb was seconds from running away or turning his book of spells on the irritant. Molly in turn moved his hands up into Caleb’s hair, combing it out unit the dirty strands clung to his fingers in knots. Poor thing. Molly was always putting on his best, when making an impression it was always better to be your best. Tangled hair was just heartbreaking.

That simply would not do. Molly carefully removed his fingers from the messy red hair and sought out the cheap comb that was in his bag. While his eyes turned from Caleb, Molly missed how dirty hands reached out for the person that was no longer there. It took no time at all for Molly to pop out to his room and return to his place on the bed. This time though Caleb was no longer looking at him with clouded eyes. Bright blue looked on as if seeing through the tiefling; Caleb was there, watching. Molly did not seem to notice, instead running his fingers along the comb teeth to test the strength.

Starting on the left, Molly worked his hands back into Caleb’s hair and began combing out the dirty strands. Simply a mess. Dirt, twigs, and gods know what else collected on the comb to leave behind lovely untangled red locks. More and more locks came, mostly, clean and for a moment Molly just had to look at the contrast. A little tender loving care vs intentional neglect. Nott would be angry but Molly was filling with pride, Caleb was quite handsome under all that mess. Compared to prestidigitation there was just enough grime to really highlight Caleb’s charms.

Maybe it was the fact that this was practically intimate, a quiet moment stolen from greater destinies. A tentative trust stolen from Caleb because Molly was always making bad decisions. Ah well, in for a copper in for a gold. Molly switched sides, working the tangles from the other side and in no time, Caleb’s red hair was free of knots. Much better. After placing the comb down Molly just kept right along and ran his fingers completely through Caleb’s hair, root to tip and over again. Lovely.

Yet…

All things must end and Molly was finally looking into Caleb’s eyes, avoiding it was impossible. Clear and blue, Caleb could see everything, and Molly saw everything in his eyes. The feeling of betrayal, the fear, the confusion. So much all at once and Molly thought of his reversed moon, a warning to be more careful and thoughtful. Not to act rashly, not to do exactly what he wanted to do right now.

Molly leaned in and pressed his lips against Caleb’s forehead. A kiss soft and fond of the man he had just slighted with his dismissal of omens and ignoring good advice. Molly’s hands were at Caleb’s ears and at any moment, Caleb could easily jerk out of his grip. He didn’t. Caleb sighed shakily, muttering under his breath with hands making wrinkles in his old coat. A nervous tick it seemed. Anxious, and Molly was feeling it too. A step too far and the dynamic had shifted.

“Molly…”

“Yes Mister Caleb?” Deflection; in a few breaths it would be the past and Molly would move on and it would no longer affect him, no longer bother him that he was cut to the core by Caleb’s stare.

“Why… Why did you…?”

“Did I…? Oh that, this? Curiosity, boredom. You had been gone long enough that honestly I was about to go find someone willing to talk and, possibly, get sticky. I thought better of it, most don’t appreciate passive company.” Molly broke the eye contact, leaning back with hands braced behind him. The space between them filled with tension. No matter how casual Molly pretended he was.

Caleb pulled into himself, coat pulled tight about him and head lowered. Molly didn’t mean that, well he did but it was only a half truth. He was bored, he did want to have a good conversation and, possibly, get really, very sticky.

“I was not… I do not… That is something you do not do Mollymauk.” Caleb was whispering but clearly so angry, his accent thick and voice deep. It was truly a shame that Caleb was not lending such a voice to negotiations, far too polite even when he could not get what he wanted.

“You could have stopped me. Pain is not something I often enjoy but a little among friends? I don’t recall ever have given it a try.” Molly smirked through the words, indulging a thought of what burning hands and an unseen servant could do. He chuckled despite the situation, or because of the situation. Being honest were have been better, listening to omens would have been best but…

“You are reckless Molly. I did not know it was you, it could have been anyone but I… I… I assumed it was you. It could have been anyone. I could have… I might… I could…” Molly pressed his foot against Caleb’s leg to make him stop talking. That was enough of that.

“I would have never let anyone in here Caleb, I might be reckless but I would never do that.” Molly watched very carefully as Caleb loosened his grip on the old coat and really looked at Molly again. Blue eyes so bright. Damned shame it was that Caleb was hurting so bad. He was gorgeous, he was capable, and he had a destiny far bigger than adventuring with a band of weirdos. 

“You know you… Well I… I feel that you took advantage of the situation. You know I lean on you when I see things through my cat and I am not sure how to feel about you touching me in… ina… inappropriately when you know I am seeing through my cat and…”

“I’m fond of you Caleb. I find you so charming. I admit to taking advantage. I was thinking that, again, you would just stop me if I had gone too far. You did not tell me to stop, you did not make me stop, and I read it that you were mildly annoyed at best. So I did as I wanted and hoped it was what you wanted too.” Molly sighed heavily; it was so much easier when it was a monetary exchange or when approached first. Mind, everything was easier when not pursuing a member of his troupe.

“You could have asked me…”

“Could I have? Answer honestly, since that seems to be what we are doing?”

“I am fond of being alone but it is inevitable that I am with you and the others and… I… I have spent a long time alone. I do not know my answer because you did not ask.” That got Molly’s attention and he was back near Caleb, practically in his lap. That sounded suspiciously like an invitation and invitations were something Molly could handle.

“May I touch you Mister Caleb?” Subtle and quiet Caleb gave his consent. Hardly anyone would have noticed how Caleb opened his coat that little bit or the slight change in posture, accepting Molly into his space. Caleb’s eyes, oh, there it was that little sparkle of curiosity, scared but wanton.

Molly moved in with his hands first touching Caleb where he had before, fingers in his hair and palms over his cheeks. So warm, much warmer than before. Moving in closer there was a soft kiss to Caleb’s forehead, the wrinkles between his eyebrows, and the bridge of his nose. What a lovely shape, Molly kissed there a few times to know it even when this little song and dance ended. Then down, down over the nose and then a cheek, beard, then jaw. Maybe Caleb would let him shave him…

After many kisses and far too long Molly pressed a chaste kiss to Caleb’s lips. Gauging the interest. Not much there at first… Molly kissed him again, waiting a little longer hoping that Caleb would kiss him back. Finally, finally Caleb pressed back, not so much a kiss but leaning into the action. That’ll do. It was an invitation and Molly took it happily. His hands practically glued to Caleb’s cheeks because he was scared to scare Caleb; Gods forbid he ruin this one moment. The kiss went nowhere and that was fine. It was fine that Caleb even gave him this.

Molly pulled back and slowly opened his eyes just to look at Caleb, Gods he was gorgeous. Unconsciously Molly’s tail twisted and swished behind him before darting forward to swipe at Caleb’s hand. There was no missing the flinch away but Molly leaned in again and he felt the slim fingers as his tail weaved through them. This time Caleb did kiss him back, even though it was slight. Their kisses were so slow, and what felt like hours later Molly’s lips felt slightly numb and Caleb’s face flushed. Those chapped lips now moist and swollen. Molly swiped a finger over them, their skin stuck together. Lovely.

“You’re terribly charming. And I think I am satisfied!” Molly pulled back his hands and made to stand. There was so much he could try, so many interesting things, and he was not at all satisfied. But, Caleb looked embarrassed and worked over in the best context. There was no true sense of satisfaction until Caleb could see himself more like how Molly saw him. Stating as he did Molly turned to leave, after all his presence was no longer required. The was tug and little pain, his tail twitching side to side to be freed of what caught it. Molly turned to see Caleb holding to the very tip of the purple tail, looking on so desperately, and begging with his eyes. Molly was wrong, Caleb was terrible. Absolutely awful.

“Molly… I… Well, um… I…” Molly stepped into Caleb’s personal space and pressed a kiss to his forehead and removing dirty, thin fingers from his tail.

“There will be time for that later. Good night Caleb.” Molly collected his coat from the table by the door and let himself out.

Gods be damned and praised for Caleb was desperate and wanton and Molly wanted so much more. The Moon warned of being hasty and Molly chose only now to head the warning.

Always making bad decisions.


	2. Chapter 2

A full moon lit the sky and Molly, well, Molly was being himself and making the worst of decisions. They were travelling again, spending each night out on the road with their tents and cart and a fluffy little companion that was just too cute. It was time for his watch and he happily settled himself on the seat of the cart, red eyes looking into the night as if it wasn’t even there. Of course, a watch was never done alone and that probably had something to do with their merry band not trusting the other as far as they could kick them but it wasn’t a problem as far as Moly was concerned. Well, it wasn’t a concern until, for the first time, it was him and Caleb sitting thigh to thigh to fight back the winter chill in the night.

Caleb was shivering and seemed to be very unconcerned with physical contact when his ratty old coat was doing nothing to protect him from the biting wind. It brought snow from the clouded sky and there was nothing sadder than that little cat of his trying to warm Caleb’s lap. Frumpkin was a good little familiar but without a stronger fire or more touching there was no getting Caleb comfortable. Molly wasn’t a fan of this cold either but there was a blanket around his shoulders that Caleb had turned down. He didn’t want to take it from Molly. Molly didn’t want him to suffer.

Caleb was suffering though, and Molly's little pocket of warm was inviting. Caleb kept moving in closer and closer until there was no getting closer unless Caleb could put his personal space aside. Molly blew a curl of steam into the wind and let the blanket slide that little bit from his shoulder. Caleb was smart; there was the hope that it would be invitation enough to Caleb but then again… The wind whistled, Frumpkin hissed back at the noise before abandoning his post to join Molly in the blanket. Well, what a little traitor, curling in Molly’s lap. Molly sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat, crossing a leg over the other. An annoyed Frumpkin made his feelings known.

“Some friend you have Caleb. Abandoning you to cuddle with me, I must say I am shocked.” Molly made light, speaking softly but with the same teasing tone he always used when buying or selling attention. Caleb spared him a look, withering and blue from the cold before he reached up and tugged his hood closer to his face. Snow was gathering on the edges of his hands and the coat, his breath should have come out pure white but it was just a speck. He was freezing.

“Caleb. May I touch you?” Since that night, they had no time alone so it never came up again. Molly regretted not making time for Caleb but clearly, what they shared was not something to share with anyone else. So, he didn’t bring it up again. Molly made effort to avoid being touchy with Caleb, to bite his tongue when he wanted to touch him in moments that were quiet and comfortable. There were alone right now though. So… Molly asked. Caleb wanted him to ask.

Molly was expecting Caleb to respond with curling even farther away, shunning him but then Caleb turned his head, and Molly saw those wanton eyes.

Oh. Well then… That’ll do. Molly gave Frumpkin a little push to clear his lap and offered his shoulder in trade; still under the blanket should that be the little cat’s deciding factor. Frumpkin did as asked, offering a head bump when he settled into Molly’s shoulder. Carefully, so carefully as if he was approaching an injured wolf, Molly raised his arm and wrapped it around Caleb’s shoulders. The blanket was no longer trapping heat but it was protecting Caleb’s back from the wind. Caleb leaned into the heat of Molly, having to cuddle to get closer. Molly fought the urge to praise Caleb for accepting the touch. He wanted more than anything to remind Caleb that self-care was something he could allow himself.

But it was a step forward. Caleb seemed to be warming up to them as a whole and that was something Molly had missed in these few months. The circus was close knit despite their ever-changing members, always sharing and being casually physical together. Sharing bedrolls, sharing food and just helping each other out like siblings would. A family. Mind, he was not looking at Caleb as he would a brother, still a family nonetheless.

Molly let things be for a little bit, watching Caleb lean that little bit more with each silent minute they shared. Eventually Caleb had all but fallen into Molly’s lap, his entire upper body leaning into Molly and his side pressing, a bit uncomfortably, against Molly’s leg. Any longer like this and the leg would go numb, well, possibly, it was uncomfortable but Caleb was just so thin. Light as his cat really. Molly moved his free hand into Caleb’s vision and reached in, Molly was meaning to pull Caleb completely onto his lap without shocking him like last time. He was heading the Moon this time. Recklessness had no place here.

Caleb was tired, so tired that he only leaned into Molly’s heat as it came to hold him. While Molly was not the strongest there was a firmness about him that was comforting, Caleb didn’t fight as he was pulled along. Somewhere in those moments between sitting on the cart and bring held in Molly’s lap Caleb assisted. Without a second thought Caleb pushed that heavy feeling in his arms away and moved with Molly, the little strength he had was just enough.

There were no words exchanged, only Molly making soft hums of approval as they both settled into their new positions. Caleb with his side against Molly’s chest and Molly’s arms wrapped around him, the blanket now encompassing them both. Frumpkin seemed approving, if that loud purring meant anything. The cat was so happy to return to their laps, turning and turning and settling with legs tucked perfectly under him.

Molly watched Frumpkin while he settled, he was trying to distract himself and the cat was as good as anything else was. Having Caleb this close again… It simply wasn’t fair. Not that life was fair but… Well… Damn it. Molly was frustrated, not the fun kind of frustrated either. In the years he had been alive, been roaming the world and enjoying himself as best he could, this feeling, this desperation to have… No, stop right there. Molly turned his eyes skyward as the softest noise escaped Caleb before there was a slight snoring. He was sleeping in Molly’s arms. Gods Caleb was sleeping in his arms.

Molly knew he had no right to be this happy about this, it wasn’t earned. Experiences as they stood, Caleb should have never wanted to spend a moment alone with Molly again but here they sat. There was a pause in Caleb’s snoring and he moved a little in Molly’ arms, Molly held tighter to be sure Caleb wasn’t about to fall from his grip. Caleb remained asleep, burying himself as deep into their shared warmth as he could. Molly turned from the moon and stars to the resting Caleb, daring a hand to brush away some of the hair that had fallen in his face. It was so messy again.

Caleb was just… Molly tipped Caleb’s head back by his chin, the light snore clearly all in his nose and he had smelly breath. Not oppressive, not nauseating. Just, smelled a bit. About the same as everyone else he traveled with. It was endearing. And Molly felt reckless. The full moon offered him permission, and Caleb was the one who leaned into him... Maybe, possibly. 

Molly leaned in, lifting Caleb’s chin that little bit more and they lips come together.

Caleb did not shy from this kiss, instead returning it in his sleep. It was by no means a passionate kiss, not one for the ages, certainly not even in Molly’s top ten kisses but it was entirely Caleb. It was chapped lips and scratching hair. Molly enjoy every moment. He started another one, taking a quick breath and making the kiss that little bit deeper. Caleb’s hand gripped at Molly’s pants, twisting into the bright fabric. Molly pushed that little bit more, just a little closer to Caleb. Molly’s sharp tongue slipped out and swiped across Caleb’s lips and then Caleb gasped.

Through narrowed eyes, Molly saw Caleb’s staring into his, searching desperately for… Caleb did not react violently, that would have made sense, instead Caleb’s eyes were desperate as they slid shut and his lips left parted. An invitation. That was easy. Molly kissed him again, holding Caleb’s face firmly by the cheek. It was deep, it was intimate… Too intimate. They were in the middle of a grassland and supposed to be watching for any attackers. Instead, they were reckless, making bad decisions in the pale moon light.

Molly leaned back and took in the look on Caleb’s face, if death took him tomorrow, if he woke up in a new grave; Molly wanted to remember this. This peaceful, sleepy face. If only Caleb could feel like that always. Molly wanted everyone to be happy, wanted them to enjoy the things that life brought them. Caleb didn’t enjoy drinking, he didn’t enjoy sleeping in a bed every night. Caleb enjoyed books; he enjoyed spells. Even then, Caleb dove in them so deep that it was a vice, an escape.

Molly pressed his forehead to Caleb’s and they shared the moist air as they drew breath. Molly thought things were getting too dangerous, his feelings were getting deeper with every little thing that Caleb did. The smallest little things were endearing, even the stupid way that Caleb ate cheap bread with the little crinkle in his nose. Like he was eating straight paper. Adorable. Charming. Lovely.

Molly felt Frumpkin bump his head against his cheek, a little mewl following before Frumpkin nuzzled Molly as if they were best friends. Molly offered a finger for the tabby to chew on but said tabby didn’t care, just kept rubbing his face against Molly’s. Caleb mentioned about controlling the cat when he was close, more of a muttering when they thought to plan their actions. Molly remembered because it could be important. That was a lie. It was because his head was empty of cluttering memories so even the little things stick around.

So this very affectionate cat, was it Caleb controlling him subconsciously? Was it just Frumpkin? The cats Molly had met before were suspicious of him, hissing when he tried to get close. Molly sighed softly, running his nails through Frumpkin’s fur in a manner that he had done before, to other parties. Something he was hoping to do to Caleb in the future. After a nice bath. Some fine scented oil. A good meal and some new clothes. Molly pressed a kiss to Caleb’s forehead; he wanted to take care of Caleb first.

He wanted to care for them all but especially Caleb. They could start the night on a drink, a proper stiff drink that didn’t taste how the gnoll mine smelled. They could share some nice food, maybe in a quiet corner where they could talk about things. Where Caleb could be comfortable, walls at his back. Molly so near wrapped up in his ‘daydreaming’ that he almost missed Caleb fidgeting in his arms. Almost. Molly pressed his forehead to Caleb’s and smiled as those blue eyes looked into his red ones.

“I must say, I enjoyed sharing the night with you Mister Caleb.” There was a pleasure in seeing a man so pale turn so very red, especially around the ears.

“It… It’s been a pleasure… Mollymauk.” There was that little smile, and it was so adorable. And Caleb shared it with him. Being so close it was no surprise that with the smallest head tilt their lips would touch but when it was Caleb tilting his head, well, it certainly unexpected. This kiss was with eyes open; it was awkward and showed off how unfamiliar Caleb was with the whole, kissing thing. Charming.

“It… I… Ja, a pleasure.” Molly wanted to talk about that kiss but there was a stirring from behind them and Yasha sat up, running a hand through her hair to free the dirt from it. Molly craned his head back to look at his friend, she said nothing as she was a woman of few words but she did nod her head that little bit. Molly pressed against the small of Caleb’s back to encourage him off Molly’s lap. It was time for bed.

Caleb shivered as he stepped down off the cart; Frumpkin huffed when being forced from his warm perch to lay across Caleb’s shoulders. Molly smiled, that kind of smile watching a baby trying to walk and fall. Adorable. The blanket from his shoulders was comfortable but it had a higher purpose to serve. Caleb hadn’t made it two steps before the warm blanket was dropped over his head and shoulders, a satisfied Molly looming over him in the night. Looming was the only words for the red eyes that glowed faintly and the demonic silhouette with the full moon behind him.

“Do try to stay warm, ja?” Molly smiled, jumping down from the cart and retreating to his tent with Fjord. Molly was in fact retreating; he was warm all over, his tail twitching about in a way that absolutely meant he was happy. He hadn’t made a poor decision tonight, the moon had not warned him to change his nature. Not tonight.

Molly settled in, closing his eyes and enjoying his last few moments awake on such a good night. A voice came to his ear, just a whisper.

“If you’d like, we could… Stand watch together, again.” Message. Hushed and secret.

“Ja, I would like that.” Molly whispered back, missing how the clouds obscured the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Drinking and the promise of a warm bed, Molly could not have been happier. For the first time in weeks they we hold up in a clean inn with a lovely bar and patrons that looked upon Molly with as much distrust as attraction. Molly of course preened in the attention, eagerly bringing out his talents. Entertaining with card readings and juggling anything tossed in his direction, making a show of nearly dropping something when his tail wrapped around it and returning it to his hands.

Until the alcohol took hold and Molly was barely standing up. Somewhere along the line there was a drinking contest, too much ale sat in the stomach like a rock. Molly was _gone_. He hadn’t even won but that wasn’t a problem. He had fun. Was having fun until someone grabbed his arm and spun him around. His vision swam and then everything from the last few hours came back up. That was always the worst part. Someone smacked him on the back, a laugh escaping them. Led outside into the cold air Molly’s stomach protested and the rest of his drink ending up in the alleyway. Ah well, the drinks were cheap. He wasn’t puking gold here.

Somehow or another Molly flounced his way back into the bar, flirting and charming as best he could. This was what he enjoyed; sure, there were moments of calm in the circus. Tense times and even bad times but then there were good times, good times like getting drunk and not getting attack for being what you are. A small glass of something found its way into Molly’s hand. Molly looked to thank the generous party and found blue eyes twinkling even in the low light. Caleb. And he was _gone_.

Well then, this could possibly be the best thing he has ever seen. Caleb was smiling! Caleb turned towards Yasha and began to sing! It was a little ditty, it was simple, and it was amazingly charming. Singing the praises of the Mighty Nein and, well, that was it really. His accent was so thick that his slurred common might as well have been Zemnian. Molly laughed a loud bark, more and more until it was full-bellied joy. The only break in Molly’s laughter was to drink whatever was in that little glass. It was sweet, surprisingly so. Then there was the burn, oh yes, this was the burn of very, very nice drink. So good!

Then there was a bitter flavor in his chest. This was expensive drink, from Caleb. Master of copper and light pocket. This was… Caleb leaned into Molly when he swayed; Molly leaned into him in return. Two terribly drunk men holding each other up.

“Darlin’ you didn’t have to buy me a drink.” Molly’s words were slurred and he could barely understand himself. But Caleb understood, the flash of guilt and anxiety before the drunken smile returned.

“Didn’t want to… Didn’t want… You’re drunk Molly. I…” Caleb trailed off.

“You are drunk Mister Caleb and bought me a drink… So you,” Molly pressed a finger into Caleb’s collarbone, “and me are going to get some more of whatever… it was you gave me and then go sleep this off. Because we are going to be in so much pain in the morning.” Molly smiled through his words, pausing to draw breath because it was such an effort to speak. Caleb’s eyes were so pretty.

“Molly… You’re… You’re staring…” Molly hummed at those words; he was because the view was so nice. Caleb’s face was so red and it was such a lovely shade red at that. Like a sunrise. Like the sunrise Molly saw after crawling out of his own grave. So bright and wonderful.

“Can I touch you Caleb?”

“Ho… Um… Molly I think you… you are… We are already touching. You… You should… We should head to our rooms.” Were it not for Nott and Fjord then Molly would have brought Caleb back to his room. Not for fun things, he wanted fun things but Caleb wasn’t comfortable with that. Even as deep in the bottle Molly was, he aware of that. Didn’t really stop him from pulling on Caleb, moving towards the bar until Caleb pulled towards the hallway that lead to their rooms. No stairs. More touching this way though.

Touching was nice.

Molly wanted to kiss Caleb again.

Making their way down the hallwall was just too much for Molly, there was no strength to fight the skinny ragamuffin of a traveling companion. There was a door opening and a stiff mattress under him, Molly would say ‘suddenly’ but that was because he was drunk. Instants took minutes. All for the better really. That meant he did not have to think about how Caleb fell onto him and had not moved.

Caleb was fighting himself. Conflicting and confusing feelings taking over his thoughts as the drink made him warm all over. Molly made him warmer. When they traveled with the whole group, there was a cold feeling of anxiety in Caleb’s gut. His hands always shaking and every part of him wanted to run. Take Nott and run but… Then Molly would hang back, or would go out of his way to defend Caleb. A decorated coat pressed up against him and Molly offering a smile that Caleb knew was only for him.

Caleb wanted that intimacy. He enjoyed being intimate with Molly.

Intimate with clothing on because Molly was wonderful and Caleb was garbage. Kissing meant almost nothing, it was something to Caleb but it could, and probably meant nothing to Molly. Molly was touchy-feely; kissing was touching with the lips, nothing special. Casual. It was how Molly asked for permission, how carefully they danced after the first time Molly so carelessly touch him. How they shared a comfortable silence when they held hands on watch.

That moment when Molly’s tail would snake around his waist when they shared a blanket in the cold, so much like a cat guarding their kitten.

That intimacy was what Caleb was craving.

Caleb pulled from his thoughts as Molly let out a stifled laugh. Caleb strained to remember if he had done something deserving of laughter but there was nothing, only Molly. Molly, who’s smile was drunk and far too joyful given his current state. Molly raised a hand to press it against Caleb’s cheek, smoothing over the longer facial hair that he had grown out. Caleb’s facial hair grew quickly and it was a shame, he had the cutest dimple on his chin.

“I should give you a shave. I like a wee bit of hair on your face.” Caleb leaned into the hand on his face. He really did like this.

“Yasha did a good job, I could ask her again.” Caleb chuckled, Molly’s face curled into a pout and red eyes revealed the jealousy he was feeling. Molly was always hiding his feelings, only ever really showing when he was frustrated. Drunk Molly was honest. Caleb thought that it was for the best Molly hid behind his bullshit. But this was nice too.

“She has Beau to play with. I want to, I want you.” Caleb knew what was coming next, what he wanted to come next. Molly was thinking the same thing. They met in the middle, sharing a kiss that was all ale and vomit. Unpleasant but not enough to stop them.

There was hand and an arm pulling Caleb down to the bed and there was a moment of panic. They were awkwardly sliding off the mattress, hips barely on the edge of the bed and legs sticking out in strange directions. Molly grumbled when they had to break their kiss to stress his drunk self to figure out how to make this more comfortable. Some fumbling of limbs, some stuttering from Caleb and then they were cuddling. A proper cuddle with legs tangled and chests almost touching. There was no kissing but they were sharing the air, sharing heat. It was suffocating.

Molly pulled Caleb even closer. All he wanted was to be closer to Caleb whether it be physical or emotional and with drink in his blood, seeking it out was the most important thing. Physical was easier because excuses were easy, Caleb was always cold and Molly was warm, used to sharing a bed. It could be platonic. It could be more. Gods Molly wanted it to be more.

Caleb exhaled shakily and pressed into Molly, lips trembling as they touched. Caleb felt scared against him, shaking and hesitant. Adorable. Molly was happy to take the lead now that Caleb had given his consent to his earlier question, deepening the kiss and flicking his tongue against Caleb’s lips. Caleb opened his mouth, trying to mirror Molly’s actions with his own tongue. Charming awkward. Luckily, Caleb was a quick study so it didn’t take long for the awkwardness to pass.

There was a rhythmic beat in the room, not like clockwork and even though Molly was enjoying the kiss, he was getting distracted. It was like water dripping, it was a light, barely there sound and yet it was maddening. The kissing slowed and Molly focused on the noise, it wasn’t music… Caleb’s hand crept down Molly’s side and gripped at his hip. The grip of a dancer in the lead. Caleb knew how to dance? Molly sighed into the next kiss and the sound stopped. Oh!

Molly realized that the noise was his tail. That soft thump was his tail hitting the bed again and again; a frustrated little thing that Molly hadn’t even noticed. It stopped when his tail wrapped around Caleb’s wrist when that hand touched Molly’s hip. Now that Molly noticed, he was aware of his tail wrapping and snaking up Caleb’s arm. It was a rare thing to have his tail wrapping around his partner. Connotations laid heavy in his belly but that was for later Molly. There was time for that later.

Caleb’s finger found Molly’s tail and ever so gently, he began petting Molly as he had done to Frumpkin so many times. It was calming. There was no fur covering the flesh of Molly’s tail but it still felt the same as his cat. The motions ingrained into his mind. On a slightly larger scale but his knowledge could apply. Smooth movements, no tugging, no squeezing or else a claw would swat at him. Here though…

Molly wasn’t going to swat at Caleb no matter what he did. Invested in all the best ways. Having a piece of your body so exposed one would think that it would be touched all the time, by accident even. But no. Molly rarely had his tail touched because it put people off. Teiflings were not normal and Molly was far from a normal Teifling. He was someone to look at, not touch. Aside from the rare time someone stepped on his tail, there was nothing. Caleb was… Molly sucked in a sharp breath at first and then his nose was in Caleb’s collar, his mind utterly muddled. It felt nice. So nice.

It was nice in ways that Molly was going to have to deal with later. Caleb wasn’t ready for that. Caleb had no idea what he was doing to Molly because Molly hadn’t known this would happen. Molly began to shake with want. That was unusual, that fluttering in his chest and throat as he tried to focus on anything that wasn’t how much he wanted more from Caleb. There was a window above the bed, the moon peeking out from behind the clouds. Looming over Molly, judging him for his actions. He wanted more than Caleb was ready for and this was his punishment for taking advantage. Damn it.

Molly hissed in Infernal when Caleb slid his hand down the tail, he was sensitive there and even that light petting touch was turning out to be too much. Molly felt like he might be sick between the ale, that fluttering feeling and the hollow guilt in his gut. Caleb wasn’t completely unaware of what was going on, he was a man after all and there was no hiding that Molly was too. Somewhere is Caleb’s hazy thoughts he wanted to stop because this was not the norm, this was pushing whatever relationship they had.

Their relationship was gentle, comfortable and weighted in Caleb’s favor.

Caleb’s hand reached the base of Molly’s tail and then pressed firmly as he moved it up part of Molly’s back. Caleb felt the textures of Molly’s coat and pictured where his hand was as he moved. Perfect memory, he knew that coat as if it was his own. The details, the raised thread, the careful cleaning and the nearly invisible repairs. Caleb felt them, knew them.

Molly breathed deep, inhaling the musky and dirty smell of Caleb. This was… Molly pressed a kiss to Caleb’s neck and felt resolute. His hands moved up over Caleb’s back, trying to avoid the haphazardly sewn patches and found Caleb’s hair. Running his fingers through that hair, Molly coaxed those eyes to look into his. Gods he loved those eyes.

He loved Caleb.

That was terrifying.

They both leaned in to share a kiss with far more affection than they had allowed before. As they pulled back, they both went to speak, talking over each other before Molly bit his lip, chewing it softly. There was so much he wanted to say, but then Caleb was caught off guard and was stuttering. Molly wanted to kiss him again. Stuttering was charming, adorable.

“I… I… We… Molly, I… Will you sleep here… tonight… with me?” Molly hummed in return, of course he would. There was no other answer. Why would he deny himself?

“Is… Is that… ja?” Molly’s tail wrapped around Caleb’s waist while his legs tightened around Caleb’s legs. Despite knowing what Caleb looked like under those clothes it was shocking how skinny he was. Nothing to him. Gods Molly wanted make sure he was fed.

“Ja.” With that Caleb leaned into Molly’s warmth. His thin frame going boneless and his mouth hanging open with a snore. He hadn’t been as drunk as Molly but being a member of the circus Molly could hold it better. Not that he was complaining but then again, there was a book pressed against his rib and it was quickly becoming uncomfortable. Oh well. Not enough of a reason to bother waking his bed mate. He’d be asleep soon enough and then it would be later Molly’s problem.

“Good night darling.” He whispered and pressed a kiss to the crown of Caleb’s head. He settled in and stared into the sliver of the the moon from the window above his bed. A silent prayer, thankful for everything that he had and especially thankful for Caleb.

As red eyes slid shut for the evening the moon came out from behind the clouds, bathing them in moonlight. Caleb looked ethereal, celestial. An angel.

The Moonweaver watched over them. She always did.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and Molly regretted everything.

Saying he was in pain would be an understatement, he had never felt anything so horrific. That he remembered. Blinding light from the window shined directly into Molly’s eyes and his ribs ached from the hard book pressing into him for hours. Caleb was snoring badly too. So loud. Caleb didn’t normally snore that loud, it was usually so cute, little snorts that could barely be heard.

Hangover Caleb snored like a pack of angry wolves. It was hysterical. But Molly didn’t dare laugh, breathing was hard enough at the moment.

After a few minutes Caleb’s snoring stopped and he groaned. Their sleeping beauty was awake and probably in so much pain. Sure enough, Caleb pressed hard on the mattress to lift himself only to collapse against Molly with a pathetic whine of pain. Molly did chuckle softly that time, instant regret as there was a sharp pain between his eyes. What a pair were they, then again most of the mighty trope probably felt the same.

Molly wasn’t sure of anything other than spending an evening with Caleb that did not end sticky. A true shame. While neither were in a state to have that kind of fun, maybe being intimate would help Caleb unwind. Nothing wrong with being wound up really. Caleb was hyper vigilant and utterly badass when the time called for it. Gods Caleb was capable. Nott was blessed to be so close to him.

Caleb whined softly and then groaned from the pit of his soul. Molly sighed, patting Caleb’s back softly. Poor thing.

“Want me to turn off the sun? I can help.” Caleb buried his face in Molly’s coat and groaned again, it wasn’t a yes, it wasn’t a no. Molly took a breath and felt his blood boil as he focused on helping Caleb. There was a small, sharp pain on his neck and then a trickle of blood. He willed the eyeless to fall upon Caleb and hoped he hadn’t overstepped a boundary. When Caleb sighed out in relief, Molly did the same. Patron saint of bad decision he was not, for now.

“It is dangerous to use your powers that way Mollymauk. You may need it later.”

“Dear Caleb, if there are plans to get into trouble I have many more tricks up my sleeve other than that one. Way I see it, could not have used it for a greater cause than relieving you of your pain.” Caleb groaned softly, burying his head deeper into Molly’s coat, gathering the material around his head as if shielding himself from the sun he could not see. 

“Seeing as we aren’t going to be going anywhere soon… Mind if we get more comfortable? Book corners and ribs do not get along.” Caleb reached for his book, feeling along Molly’s chest and ribs until he grabbing the tome of spells and pushing it about. Molly grunted with every failed adjustment until the pain was finally gone. No more sharp edges in his ribs.

“You dealt with that all night? I’m… I’m sorry Molly.” None of that please.

“Did I wake you to complain? No. I quite enjoyed having you in my bed.” Caleb let out a strangled voice, the tips of his ears bright red. His face probably was too but Molly couldn’t see that. He remembered it though, Caleb had the best blushing face. His entire face was pink and red, if only Caleb would agree to wear Molly's coat. They suited each other. Getting quite comfortable to wait out the rest of his hangover Molly tucked his hands behind his head, careful of his adornments. The bell like sound of his jewelry was nice normally, now, not so much.

“That sounded… It is easy to misunderstand.”

“Kind of what I was going for.” Molly chuckled softly, Caleb should have known by now that Molly was all about bullshitting. Telling half truths and lies. Whatever reaction he wanted was so easily coaxed with his words, with his cards, with his coin when necessary. Coaxing Caleb to blushing was the easiest by far, a wink and a hand on his shoulder and Caleb was a stuttering, red faced mess.

“You mean to… To imply something happened between us?” The sound of fear, of betrayal in Caleb’s voice. Molly had no idea what to think in this moment, having spent so much time with Caleb this level of joking was appropriate. Had he misread the friendship they had? Almost surely.

“Unless you would ask me not to. Is there reason for you to ask that of me?” Molly was playing coy. Striving for that casual back and forth, or for Caleb to smile softly like he did last night. Like they had countless times before when alone at night. Bounds overstepped, pushed too much too fast. Caleb lifted his head, eyes clear of the curse. He squinted at the light of the sun but didn’t shy away from it.

“Mollymauk… Do you… Do you know what it… How it feels, when you are in love?” Oh no. Oh, no! Molly did not want to have this conversation. The thought must have shone on his face because Caleb’s eyes were soft and his expression kind, apologetic.

“What are you… Caleb you…” Molly made to move away, to jostle them from the bed but Caleb’s hands were tight to his coat and there would be no escape. Not without hurting Caleb and Molly couldn’t, wouldn’t hurt him.

“It is… a painful and wonderful thing, ja? It is like there is a fire in your chest, it burns, it hurts, and you can barely breathe. You feel like the ground is falling out from underneath you. It is… Schrecklich, terrifying.” Molly didn’t want to look into those piercing blue eyes but he couldn’t look away. Caleb was beautiful, even more so now. He drew eyes to him and now Molly truly understood why he wore such a thick layer of dirt. There would be no traveling, no unassuming with someone so beautiful.

Prolonged eye contact was unusual for them both, Caleb avoided it while others avoided looking at Molly. They were both uncomfortable. But Caleb, oh Caleb. Nothing could tear Molly's eyes from him.

“But it… When you are in love, the pain… It hurts but you feel so warm everywhere else. It’s… It feels… In summer, the breeze… The heat and the grass… The smell… When you are in love, everything feels like the perfect place. I… I was in love once and I… The library, the smell of books and a warm breeze from an open window, the sound of distant thunder…” Molly swallowed hard and dared to look to Caleb’s lips. Parted lips, flush and then Caleb ran his tongue along them and Molly… Molly didn’t know what else to do except lean in and capture those lips like he really wanted to.

Gods, yes. Caleb kissed him back this time. The very instant the flesh of their lips met Caleb was pushing back into the kiss as if he wanted nothing else. Molly found himself wrapping his hands around Caleb and pulling him closer, Caleb returning the gesture in kind. They kissed, pushing and pulling, pausing and breathing, until Caleb pulled back. His look was raw and exposed, like a fresh burn. Moonweaver, Molly prayed, watch over them both.

“That is… That is how I felt when I fell in love but that was a long time ago. I felt… I feel… You...” Of all things, Molly wasn’t expecting that. Caleb lived in the past but it was trauma, it hurt. This was warm, this was comforting. There was actually something in that mind was genuinely happy. At least it could be happy; based on the vacant look on Caleb’s face this was a bittersweet memory.

“Caleb, what on the planes are you trying to say?” Caleb kissed Molly again, running his dirty hand through the purple locks. There was a whisper of a moan from Molly as Caleb pressed his thumbs against his horns. The horns didn’t have much feeling but, no one touched his horns. It was lovely. Maybe someday he could encourage bed partners to indulge him.

They kissed back and forth until there was a knock on the door. Fjord called through asking if Molly was okay first, then if he had seen Caleb since no one else had. Molly responded, placing a hand on Caleb’s head in a manner one could call protective. Everyone else had the right to spend time with Caleb, to worry about him but… Molly laced his fingers into the greasy hair and held him close. Molly called out that he was still resting his hangover and that Caleb was passed out on the floor. Fjord recommended breakfast and walked away, fighting with Beau as he did.

Silence followed. Just the two of them breathing quietly. Molly drew breath to speak but Caleb spoke first.

“You… You smell… I smell books and lavender when I am with you.” Oh…

Molly stared at a rough spot on the ceiling; water damage and amateurs trying to repair it. A cold breeze wafted from the window, they were old and didn’t seal well anymore. Grey clouds passed in front of the sun, blocking out some of its light.

Molly knew what Caleb was saying and Gods he was scared to accept it.

Molly knew that he was quickly falling in love with Caleb, he knew it weeks ago but that was when it wasn’t mutual. When things could be fun and he could avoid thinking about it. It would just be another experience he could have, same as the first time he used his powers and the first time he bought a partner for the night.

It was fun. It was having a little secret and sharing it only when odds were in his favor.

The odds never stay your way for long, he had out played his hand. His own advice rolling about his thoughts like he was expected to follow them. He really should have...

“I hope you enjoy lavender. I would hate to think that you didn’t.” Molly deflected, probably. The way Caleb let out that sharp chuckle it seemed that his deflection was misinterpreted. What could Caleb be thinking of him right then? Rejection? That Molly was a fool? Well Caleb as smart, he was probably right.

“It is a nice smell, it is very you Molly. It is… comforting.” Caleb breathed in the smell of Molly’s coat, hiding his blushing face again. Oh, maybe… Caleb didn’t misunderstand. Maybe they were both well aware of their feelings and he decided to err on the side of caution. Gods bless Caleb for his tact, or hesitation.

“Well I am happy to hear it. I will continue to maintain that smell about me.” Molly smiled, he was exactly where he wanted to be. Comfortable in bed with a lovely man that he loved and who loved him back. Well he was terrified of love, of being loved but... In this moment he was happy. He pressed a kiss to Caleb’s crown.

Caleb kissed Molly’s heart through his coat.

“Eventually Yasha will come for me. She worries.” Molly broke the spell with his hushed voice. Caleb chucked, his breath hot through Molly’s coat. Molly thought about the fire Caleb wielded, it must have come from his soul because his breath felt like dragon’s breath. Then again, Molly had never felt dragon’s breath. A fire breather yes but… She might have been a dragon born.

“You are distracted Mollymauk. But you are correct… Nott is probably unlocking the door now.” Molly could hear the scrapping of metal in the lock and a hushed argument, slowly getting louder as their goblin guardian refused to accept that interrupting their rest was cruel. Molly pressed a kiss to Caleb’s head because he liked it and their private time together had come to an end.

There was no concern about how they looked, they were hungover, anything except perfect was appropriate. Caleb greeted Nott as he left the room, the pair heading of to their shared room, Nott passing him gold as always. It was sweet how bight Caleb’s eyes were when given anything shiny. Molly had coin to spare…

Yasha walked past the door with Beau at her side, serious eyes passed over him and she shook her head softly. Disapproving.

Molly smiled to her but she had already turned back to Beau and a light pink spread across her cheeks.

Well she could think what she wanted. What he and Caleb had was healthy.

They loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this story is not finished and will be updated. IRL I am having mental health troubles and part of that is thinking that everything I do is terrible. If you liked reading "Omens" could you please leave kudos and a comment. It would really make my day if you could.
> 
> Also I am in denial over the canon events so please, let's not talk about it. It was spoiled for me and I am not handling it well.


End file.
